


The Couple Next Door

by Just_All_Random



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (I think?), Eventual Smut, Humor, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 14:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16894122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_All_Random/pseuds/Just_All_Random
Summary: New neighbours move into the apartment next to Wonwoo's and Mingyu's apartment.





	The Couple Next Door

**Author's Note:**

> This is sorta a remake of another fic I never finished but I'll post the first chapter now (even tho I have other fics to do) and see how it goes
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Wonwoo's eyes open by themselves, unpleasantly regaining consciousness. Noises of a bed creaking and lewd sounds fill his ears.

" _Ah_!"

Wonwoo quietly groans to himself in case Mingyu hasn't been woken up by the neighbors. Didn't they just move in today? Sure, celebratory sex for moving in isn't terribly shameful, but at—Wonwoo lifts his head up to check the digital clock set on top of his dresser—one o'clock in the morning?! Why the fuck would anyone fuck at _one o'clock in the morning_ on a _weekday_ while everyone in the whole entire, paper-thin wall apartment complex is _asleep_? And why did have to be their neighbors?

Grabbing the ends of his pillow, Wonwoo is about to cover his ears to block out the sound when he hears a particular whiny moan that somehow grabs his attention, effectively making him stop what he's doing. A string of words in a different language are rushed out and another high-pitched moan is heard clearly through the paper-thin wall. Wonwoo can feel his body warm up and the tips of his ears burn. A warmth forms at the pit of his stomach and it threatens to travel downwards. Are these sounds affecting him?

Loud panting ensues. Wonwoo contemplates the warmth filling his body. It feels dirty: listening to his neighbors shamelessly fuck at one in the morning and feeling...whatever this feeling is. Wonwoo doesn't feel comfortable when his blood rushes down to his groin when the bottoming neighbor whines and whimpers and moans. Yet, it's happening, his body is allowing this to happen. He's unbelievably hard off of the noises of his neighbors screwing around while his own boyfriend sleeps soundly beside him.

It's when the neighbors' headboard starts banging against the wall and the moans somehow increase in volume does Mingyu begin to wake up, but instead of easing into consciousness like Wonwoo did he shoots up awake, startled and frightened by the sudden loud noises.

"Don't you dare turn on the lights," Wonwoo says before Mingyu can do anything. He says it because he knows once that light turns on, he is not going back to sleep. Though, he realizes that it's another benefit to the most likely obvious boner he's having. Thank god he told Mingyu to not turn on the lights.

"Are you just going to ignore the obvious fucking going on next door?" Mingyu hisses in a loud whisper as if the neighbors were listening to every word he says—which may be possible considering Wonwoo has idly listened to the other couple next door's conversations when he's bored—but for the neighbors currently banging their headboard against the wall in a blissful, sporadic rhythm added with loud moans, it may impossible for them to hear. Wonwoo is pretty amazed the wall hasn't given way yet.

"Of course I can't ignore it, but I'd rather get more sleep than dwell on others' nightly sexual tendencies," Wonwoo replies, turning on his side, back facing Mingyu. It's an attempt to hide his boner more than anything.

"But didn't they just move in?"

"Yes they did, but again, I would rather not dwell on—"

A certain loud and clear moan gets to Wonwoo's ears, the highest peak of pleasure he heard possible. All his blood travels down to the one spot he wishes it wouldn't travel to. He is undeniably hard, but screw it. Mingyu cannot know he just got hard off of someone else's sub and their loud noises.

"Um," Mingyu hums awkwardly.

"Just go back to sleep and they'll deal with the noise complaints later," Wonwoo tiredly orders, though he's not actually tired, in fact he is wide awake.

"Okay," Mingyu lies back down, shuffling over to Wonwoo's back. The latter's breath hitches, afraid that he'll have no self-control if Mingyu spoons him. But naturally, Mingyu does, wrapping his arms around Wonwoo and pulling him close to his body until his back presses up against his chest. Wonwoo jolts in his arms, but not because he's so unbearably hard, but because he's not the only one.

"Are you fucking hard?!" Wonwoo would be screaming if it wasn't one o'clock in the morning, so his voice is in a hushed version of what he would be screaming at Mingyu.

"Don't judge me, okay? The sub was really hot!" Mingyu admits, a little bit too loudly for Wonwoo's ears. Wonwoo pouts his lips, though Mingyu can't see them in the darkness. It's true: whoever the sub next door is is super, fucking hot. But Wonwoo can't help but feel just a little jealous (sure, he's hard as well, but as the sub in his relationship, it's a little hurtful when his own dom admits another sub is hot).

"I can be hot too," Wonwoo bumbles to himself.

"You are hot, babe," Mingyu says, resting his hand on Wonwoo's thigh. His hand leaves the latter's thigh to turn on the lights, to Wonwoo dismay. The older squints at the sudden brightness, eyes adjusting. Apparently, Mingyu's eyes adjust faster because he gasps, and Wonwoo can guess what that gasp means.

"You're hard too!"

Wonwoo shushes him, noticing a second later that his own shushing was louder than Mingyu's statement, which was surprisingly quiet, thank god.

"You're a little wet too," Mingyu points out. Wonwoo looks down, eyes better adjusted now. Oh god, he is wet. There's a small wet spot on the crotch of his grey sweatpants of what Wonwoo knows to be as precum. That's embarrassing.

"Okay, I admit. The sub is pretty fucking hot," Wonwoo pouts, looking anywhere but Mingyu, who is smirking with an eyebrow raised. A hand cups his clothed crotch and Wonwoo refrains from moaning.

"Glad we can agree on something," Mingyu says, fondling Wonwoo. The latter is lets out soft pants, whining when Mingyu squeezes him. "How about we do something about both of our problems?" He suggests, pulling Wonwoo onto his lap.

"Okay, but keep it down," Wonwoo replies, taking off his shirt and leaning down to capture Mingyu's lips. He rolls his hips, Mingyu moaning in his mouth.

"Are you talking to me?" Mingyu asks, his hand diving into Wonwoo's pants and boxers to grip his cock.

"O-of course," Wonwoo huffs, fitting his head in the crook of Mingyu's neck and shoulder. "You're ten times louder than I am," Wonwoo breathes hotly into Mingyu's ear, nibbling his lobe.

"Wanna bet?" Mingyu laughs. Wonwoo whimpers when he feels teeth bite his neck, hips going at a distracted pace. Mingyu takes over for him, thrusting his hips against Wonwoo's ass. They both moan.

"We're going to get noise complaints," Wonwoo says, though it's not much of a complaint, just stating the obvious. And it looks like neither of them are going to do anything about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Who knows when I'll post but I hope to post more ^^"
> 
> I'm on shaky bus, I'll edit later
> 
> Thanxx for reading!!


End file.
